User blog:Chong Kah How/New Attribute Ideas!!!
I'm quite busy recently but I had some ideas on cards but I dont want these to simply to be left & deleted so I'm writing it here. Everyone are free to contribute their ideas here. But just to remind you, I might & might not add your ideas to the list. It depends on card balance or whether your card fit the theme. Katana World Attribute (Shikigami/Regalia) This attribute is mainly inspired by Noragami, Shaman King & Omnyou Taisenki. It mainly focus on embedding your items with with your "Shikigamis", making them stronger. In other words, putting your monster into the soul of your weapons to increase their power, unlock skills or fulfill their Costs. However, unlike the "A" archetype of canon Danger World, this attribute doesn't have any monsters that could directly put themselves into the souls of your items & there's also a need for specific cards in your weapon's soul to unlock their full effects. Because of this design, you need cards that can help your do so, like draw effect cards or searcher cards. Therefore, this attribute is like preparing for a ritual to summon a spiritual familiar or a embedding your fimilair into your weapon. 'Items:' *'Sword Regalia, Yukishiro' **pow 4000/ crit 1 **Counter "Sekkizan" If you are attacked & you have "Shikigami, Fuyuki" in this card's soul, you may pay 1 gauge. If you do, destroy the attacking monster if it's Size 1 or lower & deal 1 damage to your opponent. You may only use "Sekkizan" once per turn. **no equip cost *'Spear Regalia, Ryumetsu' **pow 3000/ crit 0 **Cannot be equipped other than the ability of a card with "Great Ritual" in its card name. **this cards gets crit+1 & pow +1000 for each "Shikigami" card in this card's soul. This card's crit cannot be greater than 5. **Penetrate *'Sealed Regalia, Mumei' **pow 0/ crit 0 **Equip cost: 2 gauge. **Act When you have a "Shikigami" monster, you may pay choose one "Shikigami" monster & put it in this card's soul. If you do, search your deck for one "weapon" card & put it on top this card & shuffle your deck afterwards. If you equipped a card via this effect, you cannot enter battle phase. 'Spells:' *'Shikigami's Summoning' **cast cost: 2 gauge. **Search your deck for 2 different "Shikigami" monsters & put them in your hand & shuffle your deck afterwards. *'Boundary Line' **You may only cast this card during an attack on your opponent's turn. **Counter If your have a "Shikigami" on your field, nullify the attack. *'Ritual of Spirit Sword' **cast cost: 2 gauge & put 1 "Shikigami" in your hand into your weapon's soul. **Choose 1 "weapon" from your hand or drop zone & put it on top of your weapon. If you equipped a card via this effect, your weapon's pow becomes 0. *'Great Ritual, Spirit Arm Creation' **Cast cost: 3 gauge & destroy your weapon. **Search your deck for 1 "weapon" & equip it & shuffle your deck afterwards. If you equipped a card via this effect, you can choose up to 3 "Shikigami" monster on your field & put them into your weapon's soul. 'Monster:' *'Shikigami, Byakko' (I imagine him as Kogenta with a more human-appearance; like a boy with hair, face marks & clothes & symbolized his name) **'Size 2/ pow 5000/ crit 2/ def 4000 **When this card attacks, if your have a "weapon" with crit 2 or above equipped, this card gets Penetrate. *'Shikigami, Fuyuki '(Inspired by Yukine of Noragami. I imagine as a young boy with white, spiky hair & has a mixture of his old & new personality; and yeah, I'm not copying his apperance) **'Size 1/ pow 2000/ crit 1/ def 1000 **When this card enters the field, if your have another "shikigami" on the field, choose one card in your hand & put it in your gauge. Dungeon World New Fanon Attribute (Raid) Basically, inspired by Raid Dungeons & Log Horizon. You can call it a fanon support to Dungeon Enemy atrribute in the canon Buddyfight. It mainly focus on giving your monsters massive power-ups, like power/critical boost or size decreaser & summoning massively strong "Raid Boss" to overwhelm your enemy. However, they have strict conditions & heavy costs & side-effects like Riskier Lifelinks & giving your opponent reward upon defeating your monsters; Costs that uses both Life & Gauge; & Set spells with conditions that commonly written in Impacts. 'Spells:' *'Raid Dungeon: Abyssal Deep' **Cast cost: 2 gauge. **All "Dungeon Enemy" gets def + 1000. **When this card is destroyed to pay the cost of "Lord of Abyssal Deep, Mistress Dia Kraken", that monster gets size -1 when it enters the field. **You may only have one card with the name "Raid Dungeon" on your field. *'Raid Dungeon: Infernal Prison' **Cast Cost: 2 gauge. **All "Dungeon Enemy gets pow +1000. **When this card is destroyed to pay the cost of "Lord of Infernal Prison, Warden Dead Arson", that monster gets size -1 when it enters the field. **You may only have one card with the name "Raid Dungeon" on your field. 'Monsters:' *'Lord of Abyssal Deep, Mistress Dia Kraken' **Size 4/ pow 9000/ crit 2/ def 11000 **Call Cost: 3 gauge, 2 life & destroy 3 cards on your field. **When this card attacks or is attacked, you may destroy one monster on your opponent's field that is lower than this monster's current size. **Double Attack **Lifelink 8 *'Lord of Infernal Prison, Warden Dead Arson' **Size 4/ pow 11000/ crit 4/ def 9000 **Call cost: 2 gauge, 3 life & destroy 3 cards on your field **When this card destroyed a size 2 or lower monster, deal damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's size. **Penetrate **Lifelink 8 Category:Blog posts